Pangoloid (3.5e Race)
=Pangoloids= Summary::A craft-focused race, slow of foot but magically inclined. Personality Pangoloids pride themselves on their craftswork. Their society is one which marvels creation in all forms. As they are often busy constructing buildings, cities, and the like they spend a great amount of time in mines, and thus are on friendly relations with dwarves and the like. Largely focused on their own doings, they are friendly and nonhostile, but view Druids with some concern. The Druid ideals of nature conflict with their desires to construct artificial, beautiful things. Physical Description Pangoloids are short creatures roughly the same size as dwarves, ranging from 4' to 5'6" in height (and very rarely 6'). They are mammals but largely free of hair, instead possessing tough elephantine skin, long and drooping ears, and a snout like an anthropomorphic armadillo. They are slightly hunched over and are usually of stocky build. Eye color varies wildly, and skin tone ranges from various shades of human brown, to shades of gray. They do not have hair. Relations Pangoloids are well off with most races, and trade often with other lands to fund their projects. They are indifferent with those that disagree with them and the majority takes a very defensive stance to what hostilities approach them. Religion is a large part of most pangoloid society and so it may influence their relations with others. Alignment Pangaloids may be of any alignment. Lands They are surface creatures but stay very close to caves and mines. A few cities have even been build underground, and their holy city, Shangrazo, was built in a large meteor crater. Religion The majority of Pangoloids follow Duomundism, a religion based around two spirits of light and two spirits of darkness. As the society is general is either neutral or good, the dark gods are not truly worshiped save the occasional mad evil cleric. They are: Holy Sun God Benu (Chaotic Good), a humanoid with either a pangoloid face with eagle mask, or eagle face. His long ears forms wings and his animal form is the eagle. God of Art, creativity, freedom, music, and harmless pranks. He becomes a warrior when dealing with undead, and clerics under him often become undead hunters. Holy Moon Goddess Yemaya (Lawful Good), cool, calm, and collected. Interested in order and peace though beneficial means. She is a humanoid with either pangoloid face with wolf mask, or wolf face. Her long ears forms furry fins and her animal form is a ornate wolf. She is the force of judgment and mercy. Dark Sun God Ben-Elaba (Lawful Evil), cruel and vicious though with a twisted sense of personal conduct and honor, he is a war god and delights in battle. Out of the two evil gods he is the most likely to be worshiped, granting favors for those loyal to him. He appears with a pangoloid face and snake mask, or as a snake head. His long ears become a cobra's hoot, and in his animal form he is a giant 6-headed snake/hydra. Dark Moon Goddess Ixtab (Chaotic Evil), a mad goddess trapped surrounded by nightmares, she is the queen of suffering, insanity, and suicide. Her madness is sometimes prized to bring forbidden knowledge or unnatural powers. She appears with a pangoloid face and spider mask, or a spider head. Her long ears are composed of clicking legs with webbing in between them, and her animal form is a strange spider with 9 scorpion tails. There is also a fifth "god" who is not so much worshiped as respected as the source of all creation, the World Crystal, also known as Adroa, Stone-Like, and Unus (True Neutral). This god has no gender, and merely serves as existence itself. It is depicted as a large jewel in the center of the universe. In any case both spirits of light were responsible for creating the world, and the pangoloids, who originally were also spirits, as legend goes. The dark gods in envy created things as well, but their products where that of corruption and undeath. The spiritual pangoloids marveled at their light gods creations, and in an act to impress them and become closer to their gods they chose to adopt mortal forms so they may have a hand at creation. Thus the race was born, with the hopes of becoming closer to the light when the spirit returned to it's natural form. Language Common, Pangal, and any languages picked up through trade. Dwarven is very common. Names Names are acquired as normal human societies, although it is not unheard of (especially for great deeds) for a pangoloid to be granted a new last name fitting for their deed. Thus some families have last names such as "Landshaper", "Fortcrafter", and "Grandhall". Racial Traits * , , : Pangoloids are short and heavy, and thus not very good at moving about. However they are durable and their society prizes the intellectual and crafty. * (Subtype::Pangaloid): They vaguely resemble humanoid armadillos. * : As medium-sized creatures, pangoloids have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Pangoloid base land speed is 20 feet. * Darkvision (Ex): Pangoloids can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and Pangoloid can function just fine with no light at all. * Toughness (Ex): They gain an extra 1 hp per level. This stacks with feats such as Improved Toughness. * Scales (Ex): Their bodies have bumpy 'scales', granting them a +1 natural armor bonus. * Racial Skill Bonuses: +4 on Craft, +2 on Knowledge (Architecture), +2 Knowledge (Geography). * Stability (Ex): A Pangoloid gains a +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). * Automatic Languages: Common, Pangal. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). * Favored Class: or Favored Class::Smith. A multiclass pangoloid’s wizard or smith class does not count when determining whether she takes an experience point penalty for multiclassing. Only one of the classes may be used as the "favored" class. * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race